From EP 97954995.3 comes what is referred to as a “double container” comprising two container chambers, the contents of which can be dispensed by one and the same opening. The two chambers can be separably connectable to each other, forming a single bottle in the interconnected state. Both container chambers have a common closure that is arranged on one side of the double container.
The object of the present invention is to provide a container assembly that is extremely easy to handle, which can form a unit for two complementary different product components, and which can substantially simplify the storage and dispensing of the product components.